Caeli
by theeoneandonly
Summary: 'Once destinies are intertwined, there is no turning back. Be cautious. Choose your path wisely. Trust your heart, for that is and always will be, your greatest weapon.' OC story set during Kingdom Hearts II!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts. All I own is my OC. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**A scattered memory like a far-off dream. A far-off dream like a scattered memory. I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine. **

The first thing I realized when I woke up, was that I had no idea where I was. Where ever I was though it was cold, and quiet. I opened my eyes slowly, staring up at complete darkness. I glanced around at my surroundings, also finding nothing but darkness. I propped myself up and realized I was on what looked like a platform. The ground below me sparkled with brilliant colors, almost like a stain-glass window. 'How did I get _here?_' I pondered to myself. I jumped to my feet and walked to the edge of the stain-glass platform. I stared down at the complete darkness. 'And how do I get out of here?' I frowned. I turned back facing the stain-glass platform, noticing the picture it formed. It was a familiar girl who seemed to be in a deep sleep, her hair sprawled around her. In her arms, she clutched something tightly to her chest, I was not sure what. Around her were stars, each a different color. It took me a second to realize that the girl was me. I gazed at the stain-glass picture of myself on the floor. 'Where am I?'

Then it occurred to me, I was no longer in my shorts and tank top that I wore to bed. I was now wearing a dark blue short dress, reaching just below my thigh.

"Well this isn't provocative." I mumbled sarcastically.

_ So much to do, so little time. _

"Who's there?" I spun around.

_You must hurry, time is running short. _

"What do you mean?" I asked the voice, "What happened to me? Where am I? How did I get here? What's with this dress?"

_So many questions, no time for answers, at least not for now._

"Well, why not?"

_You must mend what has been broken. Shape the destinies of others, for that is your destiny. _

"That doesn't even make any sense!" I whined.

_Once destinies are intertwined, there is no turning back. Be cautious. Choose your path wisely. Trust your heart, for that is, and always will be, your greatest weapon. _

"My heart?" I placed my hand on my chest.

_Caeli, It is time to wake up. _

"Wait, but you still haven't answered any of my-!" Suddenly the ground below me shattered, and I was sent screaming into the the dark abyss.

_They are waiting for you._

* * *

I was awoken by the sound bells. When I opened my eyes again the darkness was no longer surrounding me. I could feel the warmth of the sun touching my skin. The bell's rings echoed through my ears. I glanced around at my new surroundings. To my surprise, I looked out to a town below me. The sun was beginning to set, causing the town to shine radiantly. It was actually quite a sight. 'So where am I now?' I questioned, sitting down on the ledge of the building letting my feet dangle carelessly.

"I have to be dreaming." I sighed resting my chin in my hand, "There is no way this can be real."

'_Mend what has been broken? Shape the destinies of others?' _

"This has to be a joke." I mumbled.

"Woah-" A voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see a boy about my age holding, what looked like ice cream, in his hand.

"I didn't think other people actually came up here." He stared down at me.

"Sorry," I began to stand up, "I didn't know I wasn't allowed-"

"Oh no, nothing to be sorry about," The boy smiled slightly, "You just surprised me, that's all."

The boy walked over and sat down next to me, letting his feet dangle like mine.

"So what's your name?" I asked meeting his eyes. _Sky blue..._

"Roxas," He replied, taking a bite out of his ice cream, "You?"

"Caeli." I answered holding out my hand, "It's nice to meet you, Roxas."

He shook my hand lightly and took another bite of his ice cream, "You too, Caeli."

The next few minutes were silent. I stared out at the sunset. The sky seemed to be turning red. Wait, no! This was not the time to think about pretty sunsets.

"So, I've never seen you around here before." He stated, "Are you new to Twilight Town?"

_'Twilight Town...?'_

"Um- yeah!" I laughed nervously, "You could say that."

"Where ya' from?" He asked.

"I'm from the next town over." I lied.

"Visiting someone?"

"Erm-actually, I'm a runaway." I lied again.

"Oh?" I clearly caught his interest, "Why'd you run away?"

"I have my reasons."

"Hm-," Roxas sighed, "Want some of my ice cream to cheer you up?"

"What-?" I giggled slightly.

"Ya' know," He took a bite of the frozen ice in his hand, "Ice cream."

He handed the rest of his ice cream over to me and smiled warmly. I accepted the ice cream, giving the blue ice a lick. I immediately began coughing, trying to get rid of the suprisingly salty taste in my mouth.

"Oh sorry," Roxas laughed, "I guess I should have told you the flavor was Sea Salt."

"Sea Salt ice cream, eh?" I commented, "Sounds pretty gross to me."

"Nah, it isn't so bad."

The sun dipped lower behind the buildings of Twilight Town. I took another bite out of the ice cream. _He's right, it isn't so bad. _A few bites later and I was finished. I glanced at the stick, noticing the words '_LOSER_' neatly printed on.

"Hmph," I frowned, "I am not a loser."

"What?"

"This stick, shall die." I laughed evilly and snapped the stick in half.

"What was that all about?" Roxas laughed at my actions.

"Hey, it asked for it." I shrugged.

Roxas stared at me with a 'Are you crazy' look. I stared back at him the same. Moments passed until we both burst into laughter.

"It's gunna be dark soon." Roxas stood, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Well, erm, not really," I sighed, "You're the first person I've met here."

"Well, looks like you're gunna have to stay with me." Roxas decided.

"Roxas, no, I really don't want to cause you any trouble, I can find a place to stay-" I began.

"Nope, my minds already made up!" He smiled.

"Inviting a complete stranger into your home?" I smirked "That isn't very safe Roxas."

Roxas grinned, "I'll take my chances, besides, I trust you."

I immediately felt guilty.

"Erm, thanks." I stood and faced him.

"No problem, but we better get going now."

I followed Roxas down the stairs of the building until we were in the main lobby of a train station. As we walked outside, Roxas began talking endlessly about the town. Not wishing to hear all the boring details I zoned out, and glanced up at the tower where we were before. My breath hitched when I saw a black hooded figure staring down at us.. 'Who the heck is _that?'_

"Say, Roxas?" I stared at the clock tower.

As soon as I spoke Roxas's name the figure disappeared.

"Yeah?" He stopped mid-sentence and turned around

_Must have imagined it. _

"N-never mind." I turned and continued following Roxas back to his home.

* * *

Author's Note: Huzzah! The first chapter. Hated it? Loved it? Tell me in your reviews! Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, the next one should be up soon. Toodaaloo~


End file.
